Flame and Metal
by Nagone
Summary: Come to life and melt into the fire.


Flame and metal

By Nagone

Pairing: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric

Summary: Come to life and melt into the fire.

Rated: M for sexual situations, suggestive language, and use of a kitchen for sexually explicit activities.

Genre: Romance

Type: Yaoi

Style: One Shot

Inspiration: This was inspired from my other fic "Beautiful Boys." Apparently, I have a thing for men with abilities with fire, because BB was written with Axel as one of the characters, and F&M is written with Roy as one of the main characters. As always, dear reader, I hope you enjoy. I would love to hear feedback, but do understand that I have no tolerance for trolls, flames, or ignorance. I write just like everyone else on fanfiction, so I ask that you respect my style and my tastes.

Update: I've edited this again to fix a few minor errors. Although a few words look wrong, Webster's says they're correct. Enjoy.

* * *

To say they didn't love the feeling of metal and flame melting into one was simply an oxymoron.

That thought ran through Edward's head as canines pierced his shoulder. He squealed and bucked against the wall of the kitchen counter, keening like a bitch in heat. Fierce pleasure rushed his spine, causing him to whisper one name: "Roy," he crooned it, pressing his hips against edge of the counter, trying to get some friction, so heat, some release. He gasped and took in a sharp breath as he was shoved onto the table, hands sweeping across the expanse of his body. A hand, glove free and smooth as silk, ripped apart the ponytail that now fell down to the bottom of the alchemist formally known as Fullmetal. Although Edward still had his title, after many years, Roy had grown to stop using it, even at work.

Roy leaned down, hovering over Edward. Navy-sapphire-black eyes glowed light like jewels struck by the miasma of the heavens, and Edward groaned, four lettered dirty words emptying from his pearl pink lips. It seemed like the kitchen was rising in temperature, and for a moment, Edward wondered if it was Mustang that was doing it. The flame maker wasn't above heating anything up when it came to getting and giving pleasure, especially with Edward.

Roy smirked and pushed open the loose, white button down dress shirt that Ed always wore on their days off. The younger boy shifted, rolling his hips up to meet Roy's arm. "Need you," Edward whispered. Roy climbed onto the table, and Edward silently cupped his hands together, focused his foggy mind, and placed his hands on the table, strengthening it.

"Good boy," Roy purred, his eyes slanting like a cat.

Edward shifted again, pressing his hips to Roy's. Both men screamed silently, sensual twists and turns erupting from their bodies. It was never like this when they were with everyone else. They shared a few "buddy-buddy" pats and joked around and talked about sex as any adult man would and should, but alone, there were no words to be said, no act to put on, no gawky grace, no Brigadier-General or General or Fullmetals and Flames. The moments right now were right. Roy was still the same playboy, but Edward was a sensual beast.

Roy broke Edward's silence with a kiss. It was smooth and silky, like milk chocolate mixed with soft, warm champagne. Roy took control, allowing his lips to nibble and chew and for his tongue to be coaxed out of his pert, bruised, pink pearl lips and into the heat of Edward's need. Edward lay shivering and bucking, and gently, Roy crawled down his body until he was kneeling on the floor. He smiled into the side of Edward's thigh, eyes on the prize in front of him.

"Roy", Edward cried as he thrust his hips out towards the flame alchemist. Roy smirked, his eyes glinting like a cat's, and he kissed up to the blonde's hip, gently shifting until he was in front of Edward's glistening, lanky member. It seemed to glow, and it glowed even more as Roy licked a line down the underside, tracing the long rope of a vein that throbbed there. Edward hissed, his body rolling forward in ripples as Roy opened his mouth and sucked him inside. It was hot and wet, almost as hot and wet as the damp air in the room. Edward bucked and thrust his hips forward, snapping his hot member in and out of Roy's mouth, groaning and flicking his pert nipples quickly. "Now," Roy demanded, but Edward held on.

"No," the younger blond whispered. Roy sucked hard and pressed a single finger inside Edward.

"Now," Roy growled, leaning back and releasing the hard member from his slightly bruised lips, squeezing it roughly with his hand. Edward cried out softly and spread his legs, thrusting forward. He arched, body snapping and bending and curving like art as he climaxed hard and rough, shaking and expelling hot ropes of his essence down the fire starter's chest, white painting the tan skin. Roy parted his lips, a silently moan emptying from them.

"Edward," he said possessively, hot and slick and waiting to enter the boy. He pulled the boy to sit up after he himself was standing and rearranged themselves onto the table, Roy laying down and Edward seated on his legs. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Fullmetal, you'll be able to taste the fire inside me." He pulled the boy to sit up after he himself was standing and rearranged themselves onto the table, Roy laying down and Edward seated on his legs. There were only two times Roy truly used the title Fullmetal: either he was extremely angry, or he was extremely aroused. Edward knelt and rose up slowly, spreading his cheeks with his hands slowly. Roy gasped at the erotic show and held still, trying to contain himself. Edward slowly slid down onto hard shaft of Roy's thick, uncut member, gasping as he was filled with nine inches of hard blood, tissue, and lust.

They both let out a moan, names mingling into the air. They were flame and metal, smelting and melting into something more than missions and war and love and sex and peace and death. They were beautiful boys, writhing and thrusting and grinding and moaning. Roy watched as Ed rose and fell onto his lap, his thick member sliding in and out, near the tip then back down till he was balls deep within Edward. Roy stopped him and thrust deep and true into Edward, striking deeper and harder and oh so_ languidly _ into all the places that Edward wanted him to be. They felt full and hot and steamy, and Edward tossed his head back, his hair falling down to coat him and Roy like golden thread.

This was primal now, and it was rough and held all the pain of losing loved ones and Shamballa and Ishval and life. This was animalistic, and it was _rough_.

Roy simply fucked Edward.

Edward keened and growled like an animal, thrusting his hard member towards Roy as he bucked down onto his hips. Roy smirked and nodded no, denying Edward.

"Do it yourself. Show me how you do things when I'm not around."

They had long since stopped looking like art. This was raw, the truth of the world and how everyone wanted to touch. Roy's lip were bruised and Edward was grunting like an animal. It didn't take long for the deed to be done. Edward grasped his member and locked his gaze with Roy's and stroked himself three times.

"Now. Do it now, dammit."

And with the fourth stroke, Edward keened and exploded, thick ropes if hot orgasmic bliss showering Roy's chest and Edwards stomach. Roy grunted and thrust harder, the head of his member slowly throbbing. Edward leaned down, their stomachs sticking together.

"Roy Mustang," he whispered.

That was just enough to spiral Roy over the edge. He grunted in his low, baritone voice and released inside Edward, hot streams of their lovemaking and his effort spraying out onto Edward's hair as he pulled out mid- thrust and mid-orgasm, his body writhing as he shoved his member back in and thrust once more. Edward whimpered, his body _needing_ and _craving_ the feeling, and they both orgasmed again soon there after. They collapsed together, milking each other for all they had and then some.

There were no words else to be said. There was no need to say the classic "I love you" after sex because it was there. Screw if they were men. Everyone else, save for a few people like Alphonse, Winry, Riza, and Havoc, could just drop dead in this moment. Sex like that, love making like that, was real, no matter if you were real or not to someone. The taste of each other echoed in their mouth for a moment as Edward shifted and dropped onto the floor and onto his knees. Roy helped him up and placed the now stained shirt back onto the boy, smiling gently. Roy held the boy and never wanted to let him go. Edward's eyes began to droop, and Roy knew that the boy needed, and deserved, a warm bath before he placed him down to sleep. Edward might have been 21, and Roy a healthy 34 (and still bearing a crown of natural black hair) but Roy still thought sometimes of Edward being his responsibility. He simply looked down at the boy and smiled at the man he held. He kissed him on his cheek and carried him to the bathroom and all that he could say was one simple thing:

"Beautiful."


End file.
